Most if not all television sets utilize Automatic Gain Control (AGC) correction to improve the signal level for incoming channels when the signal is determined to be too weak or strong to provide a good quality visual representation of the video received on the tuned channel. AGC provides signal boost automatically in situations where the gain on a received channel requires additional signal strength. Most receivers feed back the detected peak power at the output of the Radio Frequency (RF) amplifier as a mechanism to control the RF AGC. There are significant advantages to using this detected value for AGC, but the most critical is signal to noise ratio. AGC can be used to control gain stages for both (RF) signals and Intermediate Frequency (IF) signals. A combination of control of gain at both RF and IF AGC may also be used to implement more robust gain correction.